Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decryption methods for use in displaying data, and more particularly, to a decryption method for use in displaying hidden data.
Description of the Prior Art
With information digitalization technology and electronic products being increasingly advanced, a wide variety of digital data are stored in various electronic products, and in consequence users' demand for effective confidentiality and efficient decryption of data is ever-increasing.
To meet the increasing demand for effective confidentiality of digital data, application software and systems for use with electronic products are always capable of configuring data confidentiality. According to the prior art, the display of confidential data is preceded by a prompt, such as “To display confidential data, enter a password: ——————,” alerting the user that the data intended to be displayed is confidential. However, the aforesaid configuration process unequivocally declares that the data displayed here is encrypted and therefore draws people's attention to the data, thereby increasing the likelihood that unauthorized persons will crack and steal the data.
Accordingly, it is imperative for a user to hide data so thoroughly that the hidden data is not perceivable to the other users, decrypt the data unrevealingly and efficiently, and effectuate a decryption method in diverse ways by hardware, software and equipment so as to enhance data confidentiality.